Bella, My Sweet Bella
by GECOgally
Summary: Bella has something to say! What will it be? AHHHHHHHGGGGGGG! Don't hurt me rabid fangirls whose hearts are filled with hate!


It was a night just like any other night. It started with me and my Bella sitting in our meadow. I don't know why my precious Bella wanted to be here at night, but I did not mind. As long as I was with her. The scent of her was not the thing that made me cautious, it was the uneasy look on her face, as if she had some horrible business to discuss. I hated it. I only needed one look into her mind…no, that would be wrong.

"Edward?" She asked, uncertain.

"Yes love?" I reply. I couldn't help but notice her flinch when she hears "Love"

"I've been thinking lately," She says, then I know. It is another try at her becoming a vampire. She continues.

"About our relationship." This is a new one. She thinks she can say 'if you loved me you would suck the life out of my soul' I was about to tell her that she was not going to become a monster, when Bella, my precious, amazing, perfect, beautiful Bella says:

"We should see other people."

I stop breathing. Thousands of years seemed to go by before I said:

"What?" She looked at me.

"I don't exactly know how to break up with a vampire, but yes, we should see other people." She seemed to have trouble spitting this out.

My mind raced, looking for a hidden meaning, besides her with some flirty guy who only wants to get his hands up her shirt. I come up with one single solution.

"Who told you to say that? It was Jessica wasn't it? I've been seeing her plotting in her mind for ages, was it Jacob? Have you _seriously _fallen for Jacob?" She became angry with me.

"No Edward, this was my decision. Jessica had nothing to do with it. As for Jake, I've already run this through him too. He didn't freak out." Freak out? Of _course _I was freaking out! Bella, MY Bella was leaving me! I tried to break into her mind to know why she was murdering me like this. Nothing.

"Edward, I don't want you to rip yourself apart like this. No teenager stays with the same person for long. You said it yourself, humans change. You said you would be ready for when I changed my mind too." I could not stand the thought of loosing her again, but then thoughts of her children came to my mind. Thoughts of her with her spouse, he was no longer a flirty perverted man, he was her choice. I had to accept that.

"Okay. I'll drive you home then." I said.

We did not talk the entire car ride. When she got out of the car, I felt like she was getting off a boat, in a new land, and I was just the captain of that boat, and had to steer it back. I could hear Charlie's happy thoughts as she told him what she had done.

I arrived home to find Emmett on the couch. He looked like someone had socked him in the gut. He looked at me and must have noticed my depressed face.

"What's wrong with you?" He croaked.

"Bella." I said. He became furious.

"Oh, is that it? You're worried about your precious Bella again! Jasper has a girlfriend too!"

"What about you and Rosalie?" I asked.

"I don't know what's gotten into her. She filed a divorce and only just told me about it an hour ago! The court session is tomorrow!" I guess today was a bad day for love in general.

"Bella broke up with me too." I said. His face dropped.

"You're kidding…no way…Bella?" He asked. I decided to change the subject.

"Do you want me to go see what's on Rosalie's mind?" I offered.

"Yeah, but seriously?" I left before he could make me feel worse. His current thoughts were enough to send any man or monster insane. I went up to Rosalie's room, to find it locked. I was about to knock when she opened the door and left. She looked happy. As if a giant Emmett shaped load was off her shoulders. I tried to read her mind, but she cleverly converted every thought in her mind to Dutch. Knowing that this was one of the few languages I did not know.

I was surprised to see Bella sitting with us that day at lunch. She talked to me like we were friends, and Alice talked about how she wanted to dress Bella up. Emmett stared at Rosalie. Rosalie stared at Bella. It struck me then that Rosalie must hate Bella now. Rosalie has always cared for me as a sister should, and although the words in her head were Dutch, I knew that it must have something to do with thrashing Bella's guts out after class.

"Bella, may I steal you for a second?" She asked. I became nervous. Rosalie would never, would she?

They walked away together. I waited a second, then made up some understandable excuse and followed them. I followed them behind the building. Standing out of the winds breeze. Then I saw it. My Bella, my sweet Bella, was making out with Rosalie.


End file.
